One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to an amine compound and an organic light emitting device including the same.
Recently, developments are being actively conducted on organic electroluminescent displays as image display apparatuses. An organic light emitting display is a self-luminescent display in which a luminescent material including an organic compound in an emission layer emits light via the recombination of holes and electrons, which are respectively injected from an anode and a cathode into the emission layer. As such, an organic light emitting display is different from a liquid crystal display.
An example organic light emitting device may include an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, an emission layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the emission layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer. Holes may be injected from the anode, and the injected holes may move through the hole transport layer and may be injected into the emission layer. Electrons may be injected from the cathode, and the injected electrons may move through the electron transport layer and may be injected into the emission layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer may recombine to produce excitons in the emission layer. The organic light emitting device may thereby emit light via the radiation deactivation (e.g., radiative decay) of the excitons. Configurations of an organic light emitting device are not limited to the above-described configuration, however, and various modifications may be possible.
Decreases in the driving voltage and increases in the emission efficiency and lifespan of organic light emitting devices are required for application of organic light emitting devices to a display. Strategies to attain low driving voltage, high emission efficiency, and long lifespan in an organic light emitting device have included normalization, stabilization, etc. of a hole transport layer, etc. An aromatic amine compound has been developed in the related art as a hole transport material used in the hole transport layer, but some defects related to low charge tolerance and device life remain. Amine derivatives substituted with a heteroaryl group are also available in the related art as materials for increasing the life of an organic light emitting device.
When an organic EL device has low emission efficiency in a blue emission region compared to a red emission region and a green emission region, improvement in emission efficiency is required. In addition, the amine derivatives substituted with a heteroaryl group in the related art may not have sufficient high temperature tolerance in an organic light emitting device, and the development of improved materials is required.